I Love You too
by Angel5899
Summary: They fight. But they always make-up.


I walked into pandemonium hand in hand with Jace. It'd been a little over a year since the Mortal Instruments war, a year since Valentine was killed by Angel Raziel, a year since we found out we weren't brother and sister, and a year since Jace died and was brought back to life. I was 17 and a lot more confident in myself.

Alec, Izzy, Simon and Magnus all walked with us. I was excited, this was the first time we were here to dance and have fun not kill demons or rogue downworlders. We all still carried weapons in case we did encounter a demon because well being a shadowhunter you can't exactly ignore a stark raving mad demon basically raping a poor innocent person in the storage room in the back of the club. EW, I just gave myself a mental picture I didn't need.

Jace still wouldn't let me fight with them even though I was good enough to beat Isabelle and Alec. He still said I wasn't ready and Alec and Iz didn't dare object. I was completely irritated, it was like he didn't trust me, and I swear on my dead hamsters grave if he keeps this up he is not sleeping in our bed for the night. Doesn't seem like much, but to us it was something. It was the only time we were usually left alone, and ever since he asked me to move in I refuse to sleep in a different room.

"Clary," Jace said, cutting me off mid inter monologue. "Earth to Clary, you want to go dance?"

I looked up at him and smiled, his golden eyes were filled with so much happiness and love I just couldn't say no. "Sure."

So we left the rest of the group and went to the dance floor and danced the night away. Well not really the night away but we were have so much fun we didn't realize we'd been dancing for an hour. A slow song had started so Jace pulled me close and I laid my head down on his chest while he buried his head in my curly, red hair and whispered sweet nothings. I realized that this was the most fun I've had in a while, me and Jace were either training, eating, sleeping, hunting, or kissing. Never just relaxing, and I had to admit, I liked it.

That is until Alec came running up and started telling Jace about all the demons in here.

"Jace, we need to go now, there's a swarm of demons in the back and we need to get rid of them."

"I'll help." I said reaching down into my boot and pulling out the dagger Jace had gotten me for my birthday.

"You most certainly will not." Jace said looking like a school teacher telling a kid not to eat the glue.

"Yes. I. Will." I said.

"No, you won't now go stay here and I'll come back and get you." He said calmly.

"No, I'm going home, keep your stupid dagger, it's not like I'm ever going to use it anyway." I told him throwing the dagger at him. I stormed away and hailed a cab heading back to the institute in full fury.

I ran into our room and screamed into the pillow knowing full well nothing else will help me. I mean sure Jace just wants to protect me, but is he protecting me by letting me sit around and watch instead of defending myself. No, so when I do actually come face to face with a demon, for all I know I could freeze up. My life is like a quote, _Progress always involves risk. You can't steal second with a foot still on first base._ And Jace won't let me take my freaking foot off first base. It's not fair.

I stood up and went to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. The water felt good on my tense shoulders and I instantly relaxed. After a good ten minutes I stepped out the of shower and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around my body and went back into the room to grab some clothes that were more suitable for sleeping. Warm duck pajama pants and a t-shirt that said "Cupcake High". I was putting them on when Jace walked in looking angry, but that quickly faded when he saw me half naked. He cocked his head to the side and I finished getting dressed still mad at him.

"What." I said in the coldest voice I could muster.

He narrowed his eyes. "Come on Clary you honestly can't be mad, you know I'm just looking out for you."

I let my anger get the best of me after that. "News flash Jace. I don't need you hovering over me all the time, not letting leave here alone, or demon hunting with you guys. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Oh and how many times have I had to come and save you from dying?" he fired back anger in his eyes.

"I HADN'T EVEN TRAINED YET! YOU HONESTLY EXPECTED ME TO FACE DEMONS ON MY OWN WITHOUT HELP?"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe!"

"Another news flash, YOU CAN'T KEEP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO. You honestly expect me to know how to face a demon when you won't even let me near one?"

"No, because I will be there to take care of you." He said clamly.

I shook my head and walked over to the closet grabbing a suitcase knowing I wasn't going to leave, but wanting him to let me do what's right. "You know what. I can't take it. Why should I train when I can't even be a shadowhunter? I mean you obviously don't want me as one so I'll leave. I'll have the Clave strip my marks and I'll live in the mundane world."

Jace's eyes went big. "No Clary don't do that!"

"Why not, I'm mean I have no reason to stay here if I can't help." I started grabbing clothes and started packing them.

He took a deep breath and said, "Fine."

I looked up. "Fine what?"

"Fine you can start demon hunting with us on one condition."

Now I was curious. "What's that condition?"

"I was trying to make tonight was perfect as possible because of one thing. I already asked Luke and Jocelyn and they both okay'd this know our lives aren't long. Clary, please turn around real quick."

I sighed still not understanding him but turned around none the less. "Ok, turn back around Clary."

I turned around to see Jace on one knee with a box in his hand. "Clary Fray, since day one, I knew it was you. No matter how hard I denied it I always loved you. You could ask me to do anything and I would do it no questions asked. You have saved my life a million times no matter what. Just like I save you. It's what we do, we save each other and fight for each other. I will always love you know matter what so will you do me the honor and marry and me?"

I stood speechless and that was when I woke up. I was in the bed in the tshirt and pj bottoms, but Jace wasn't in here. I must've fallen asleep after the fight and he put me in the bed. I sat up, grabbed my stele, and walked out of the room knowing exactly where he was.

I walked down the endless corridors of the institute and slowly made my way to the training room. The door was slightly cracked open so I pushed it the rest of the way and walked inside, shutting the door behind me. When the door was fully shut I put a rune on it that prevented any one from entering or hearing this conversation. It also prevented Jace from leaving until I take the rune off.

He was throwing daggers at the targets hitting them dead on every time. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was in the room, a sign that led me to know he was still pissed. But he had no right to be, I was the only one who should be pissed considering his protective ass! I was done with it.

He turned around and looked at me and sighed. "Clary you can't still be mad at me. You know I'm only trying to protect you. I can't lose you. It'd be like-"

"ENOUGH JACE." He turned around and looked at me expressionlessly, something he knew I hated. BUT I DIDN'T CARE. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WATCH YOU GO OUT AND KILL DEMONS HOPING, JUST HOPING YOU'LL COME BACK UNDAMAGED. AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL THAT YOU HAVE BECAUSE I HAVE _NEVER _BEEN DEMON HUNTING. IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TRYING TO PROTECT ME WHEN ALL YOUR DOING IS HURTING ME." He looked like he was about to say something so I cut him off. "I know you think it's helping me but it's not. You need to know that. We don't know how I'm going to react to a demon and we won't know until we try. You need to accept the fact that from now on I AM going demon hunting with you guys, meaning I'll be hunting and killing with you guys not watching from the side lines or coming home only to fight with you. If you can't accept that then I will leave and I will not come back." That last part was lie and he knew it to, but none the less I knew it worked.

He stared at me for a while, his eyes never faltering from mine, and finally he said, "Fine, as long as you stay beside me until I know for sure you can fight without help. I can't lose you Clary. You're the only reason I have to live now, instead of not caring if I make it through the day, I try to make it through the next fight just so I can see your face one more time. No matter how many times I tell you that you don't seem to believe it."

"You mean that?" I said, touched by what he had just said to me.

"Yeah, I do. I really do."

I rushed over to him, threw my arms around him and whispered. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too."

Those four words were the only things I needed to hear to know that everything would be okay.


End file.
